fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanisław Zaleski
Stanisław Zaleski, better known simply as "Stan", is Polish Army officer and one of the protagonists of "The Pussycats" series created by TeeJay87. Background Stan was born in Lublin, in Poland occupied by communists. His father died, when he was a kitten shortly before the 1968 political crisis. The turmoil caused in March that year forced Stan and his mother flee abroad from repressions to the West, leaving his little brother Ian with their further relatives in their homeland. They settled in Dallas, Texas the same way forces of Warsaw Pact invaded Czechoslovakia on 20th August 1968. At an elementary school in Dallas, young Stan met his peers Penelope, Mona, and Al Pussycats, who managed to make friends with each other despite the language barrier. As Zaleski would admit, he learned more English from the Pussycats than teachers. When Penelope and Mona were betrayed by Garfield, Stan gave them solace the kitties needed, proving himself being a far better boyfriend than Garfield was. Having completed education before 1983, Stan and the Pussycats signed up to the United States Army, where they underwent training as commandos. Stan was to be deployed to occupied Poland, while Pussycats would serve in 101st Airmobile Division assigned as the spearhead for NATO operations in Europe. When the war between NATO and Warsaw Pact broke out in 1984, Stan was already commanding a troop of Solidarity resistance movement in Poland, which was responsible for damaging communist supply lines in such severe way, the occupants had difficulties in fighting back the allies. He managed to find his younger brother Ian in the resistance, so the family bonds between Zaleski siblings were re-established. Stan reunited with Pussycats during the liberation of Lublin in 1984, when combined forces of British/American units and Polish resistance forced the Soviet occupants to withdraw from Poland. Personality Experiences from his early childhood caused Stan to mature more quickly than many of his peers would - as a teenager, he wasn't fond of foolish stuff and remained consistent in beliefs. Since elementary school, his only friends have been the Pussycats as the only ones he found trustworthy. Stan focuses more on the characters remaining with relationships with him than on himself - when he started dating Penelope and Mona around 1981, they all managed on dates to visit all the entertainment facilities in Dallas before the end of the year and the Pussycats were always picking places to go. Skills Combat skills Trained as an us army paratrooper, stan knows how to handle both the nato firearms and their warsaw pact counterparts. He is also good at melee combat, throwing and handling explosives, as well as capable of administering first aid. Non-Combat skills Stan is also a genius with machines. Whether it is mechanical or electronic, he can get it to work, stop it from working, or tell you what it does. He is also a good driver, capable of handling civilian and military ground vehicles. Relationships Mona and Penelope Pussycat The Team Pussycat was assigned for a mission to take down a couple of leaders of certain terrorist organizations gathering in a particular city inhabited by the worshippers of one particular cult of submission, which does promote male-oriented polygamy - women are only allowed to enter that place accompanied by their husbands or any other male relatives. A bribed preacher from that particular cult of submission married Stan to Penelope and Mona, supplementing them with proper documents. The feline commando did their job well, without casualties - after completing the mission's objectives, they came home safe and sound, where they converted back to the religions they grew in - Stan to Roman Catholicism; Penelope and Mona to Lutheranism. As a reward for their outstanding performance, the proper authorities in the NATO member countries legalized their cult of submission marriage at the clergy's discretion. Having two wives at once, Stanisław manages to care about them both equally without complaints. They spend most of their time together, often with their children. Ian Zaleski Ian was born four years after Stan. The brothers were separated during the 1968 political crisis, when their father escaped with Stan to the West, while Ian remained with their mother in Poland. The brothers did not see each other until 1984, where the combined NATO operations drove the Soviet occupants back to Moscow. Both Stan and Ian approach themselves with brotherly love - Stan might be a bit too patronizing to his younger brother, though Ian values the wisdom of his older relative. Delilah Pussycat and Kitty diVono Stan has maintained healthy relationships with the Pussycat family since meeting them. The relationships with Delilah and Kitty deepened, once they married Ian and became Stan's sisters-in-law. The older Zaleski did promise his younger brother to take care of his wives and children in case Ian is unable doing so, regardless of the reason. The remaining Team Pussycat members Yet at his kitten age, young Stan proved to be a good and trustworthy companion and the attitude has not changed for adult Stanisław. He remains a reliable family member and teammate. He was also one of the first ones, who accepted Callista Briggs to Team Pussycat and helped her in expanding her magical skills - by translating to English Medieval latin manuscripts about sorcery they found during their missions in Central-Eastern Europe. The Moscovian proletariat As it can be expected, Stan does not think well about the occupants of his homeland, especially those from the Russian Communist Party: * he finds Dolt-on-Istov and Silly Vassily as inept chumps deluded by Kremlin propaganda and lacking skills to be considered as worthy opponents; * the same point of view applies to Paskudnikov and Igor Tolstyi, except that Stan had to defend on one occasion Penelope and Mona from those communards' charms - usually Stan took care of Igor, while Penny and Mona handled themselves against Vova; * Stan always says, that "a true patriot never sleeps with the occupant", and he does keep rejecting affections shown by Olga Salotchkinaya and Sindri Bisitsokoshkha. Penelope and Mona remain aware of the feline chekists having one-sided interest in their male, as well as that their male feels an exasperation towards those chekists - they Pussycat Twins do all they can to protect Stan and their kittens from the harmful socialism. Gallery PenStan 2014 V3.png|Stan's bedroom. Artwork by TeeJay87. PenStan Middle East 2015 V2.png|With Penelope in the Middle East. Artwork by TeeJay87. Mona June 2015 V4.png|Investigation with Mona in the town over-run by street thugs. Artwork by TeeJay87. River crossing APR 2015 V2.png|Illustration from "The Interrupted Cruise". Artwork by TeeJay87. BOS cats V4M.png Pardy Pajama Party V4M.png|At the disco. Helldorado V3.png|At the Wild West. Pussycat Christmas V2.png|2016 Christmas. Pussycat Vendetta full V2.png Commando V2.png New sheriff in town V3.png Nice_moment V5.png double kiss PenMonaStan V2.png|With Mona and Penelope in Międzyzdroje, Poland. Party Poopers V6.png|In "How to Cheat the Cheka" episode. PenMonaStan shirts.png Category:Cats Category:The Pussycats Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Poles